Scotlandball
Scotlandball |nativename = : Albabalón |founded = 843 AD |onlypredecessor = Dál Riataball |predicon = 2 |image = Scotland the brave by kaliningradgeneral-dbds7u5.png |caption = Listen 'ere blad, Ah will no' be tallerated bein' called Bratish or Unglish. |government = Devolved Parliamentary Legislature within a Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Friendly tae most countryballs (when nat pissed aff), Gaes apeshit (when pissed aff), Really Drunk 'n' Puts Sticky Grenades whaur he wants. |language = Scots Scottish Gaelic English |type = Celtic |capital = Edinburgh |affiliation = UKball |religion = Christianity * Protestantism * Catholicism Atheism Islam |friends = Irelandball Franceball Welsh Republic UKball Basqueball Norwayball Canadaball Akrotiriball Serbiaball Japanball Turkeyball Latviaball Catalonia EUball Nova Scotiaball |enemies = Englandball (mostly) Northern Irelandball Flag stealin' Nazi The one wha gave shame tae the "Falkland" name |likes = Bagpipes, Kilts, Whisky, Demoman from TF2, Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Groundskeeper Willie, throwing big things (like cabers), Harry Potter (actually the whole series is set in Scotland, except fer the London parts), Trainspotting, The Proclaimers, FREEDOOOOOOM, wearin' kilts wioot underwear, Bein' relevant, Bein' better than Englandball, Gordon Ramsay, Irn Bru, Shrek, Rod Stewart, CHVRCHES, Unicorns (Yes Ah'm ae brony). |hates = Trump's Aberdeen golf course, Being called English, The E.U.'s copyright directive |predecessor = Kingdom of Scotlandball |intospace = Mibbe |bork = Haggis Haggis, Freedom Freedom |food = Haggis, stovies, mince, black bun, smoked salmon, Scotch broth, neeps & tatties, Irn Bru, tablet, Whisky, Drambuie, Scrumpy! |status = Voting on leaving England after he voted to leave the EUball |notes = Alba Gu Bràth! |imagewidth = |reality = Scotland |largest city = Glasgow |gender = Male |military = Black Watch }} Scotlandball}} Scotlandball is a countryball located north of Englandball, He, along with Englandball, Walesball and Northern Irelandball are part of UKball. He is the land of bagpipes, haggis, ships and Braveheart. As of September 2014, he cannot into independence (AH LIVE AGAIN!!) though he can into being good uncle to evil brother's children. With UKball leaving EUball he is starting to think about independence again and the UK has passed a recent bill allowing Scotland to have another referendum. This seams to imply that he does not know that EUball doesn't want him without the rest of UK. He also taught USAball about FREEDOM! and building huge walls Now his independence movement is losing some of its support because of an idiot leader and its been shown that 60% of him doesn't want a second independence referendum. He did have an independence rally but they didn't make up to much of his population. Also if he left the UK he would probably split like what happened with Ireland and Northern Ireland. But his interest in independence is falling anyways (most of the time he and the English actually agree and both regret Brexit). Besides there seems to be good chance of a good Brexit deal and UKball will probably rejoin afterwards. However, after article 13 was passed even he started to question his place in the EU (THEY MAY TAKE OUR LIVES BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM OF THE INTERNET). History *Repeated glaciations *First known permanent hooses on Scottish soil aroond 9,500 years ago *Mists o' time *Celtballs (Pictballs) 'n' blue paint *Ae missing SPQRball legion 'n' as ae result ae very large wall *Pictballs organise 'n' call themselves Dál Riata *Irishball (also descendants o' the Celtballs) arrive 'n' join the Pictballs *Lots o' standing stones an' sniffing mushrooms *Albaball takes over *Vikingballs attack the coastline, lots o' fighting by hotheads * Englandball (descendant o' Germanicball) asked tae help arbitrate ae empty throne 'n' then steals it *'Scotball' 'n' Franceball stir the muck! *'Scotball' takes over English croun, och aye! *Ae lot o' rain *'Scotball' tries tae develop some colonies in North America 'n' bankrupts itself! * Englandballl steals Scotball's independence by buying its debt. Naaaaaaw!!!!!! *Rebels against Englandball 'n' fails *Build ships that sometimes dinnae sink *Rebels against Englandball 'n' fails again. *Gets alang wi England 'n' at ae toll o' many Scottish 'n' English lives fights 'n' protects the word from Nazi Germany. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - Good friend. We are both Celtic brothers wha're mad at the UK fer oppressin' us. But noo he thinks Ah'm ae traitor because Ah decided tae stay. Am sorry ye have te deal with de E.U.'s copyright directive. Ah hope ye can survive it. * New Zealandball - Ah especially like Dunedinball due tae its Scottish flavour. * Walesball - Celtic brother. But he likes sheep tae much. * Polandball - The UK's plumber. Tis lad has got thoosands o' people in ma clay, 'n' amazin' food tae. Ah cannae understand shite whit he's sayin' though, his language is that hard. But hey, after 100 years yer still ae good friend o' mine. * Franceball - Former rival o' the UK. * Serbiaball - Named one o' his streets after ma nurse. Good guy. *Falklandsball - Don't let Argentina push ye aboot. * UKball - We are tryin' tae help him tae get ae good deal. * Bostonball - Stout Shako fer two refined!? * Norwayball - He haes ae great an' stoatin relationship wi me. * Nova Scotiaball - Ma son! Was so proud o' 'em tha A named 'em after meself. Neutral * Englandball - Wait, A've just decided tae stay an' noo yer gonny get rebellious?! Really? We fought th'gither as brothers in WW2! Yer also mah football rival, though we rarely play games th'gither much nowadays. He likes scotch too though, so he's ok. * EUball - Ah'm no sure hoo Ah feel aboot ye anymair. Ah wanted tae stay but then ye ban memes. INTERNET FREEDOM! Am Sorry pal, but ah don't think ah can go down this road of censorship you are. YOU MAY TAKE OUR LIVES! BUT YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OUR MEMES! Enemies * Northern Irelandball - Stop opressen ma brother an' fren! *Theresa May - Let us hae Brexit dae over! Actually, A don't even know if A want tae stay wi the EU anymair... They're bannin' memes. A've just heard that she left tae office, that's a lil' good! *Margaret Thatcher - Good riddance. Ding dong dee witch es deid. * Argentinaball - He ALWAYS gave shame tae the Falkland's name! * Lokotball - Flag Stealer! He is ae Nazibaw wha've just reversed the colours but still AE FLAG STEALIN' NAZI! * Nazi Germanyball - England an' Ah lost ae lot o' oor blood an' money because o' ye. We won in dee end though. *Midges - Tae' stop t'inglish c'umin cus the baht us't Gallery Artwork ZlN6dwW.png|credit from An_AMRAAM Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Great Britan and Polska.png Scotland republic.png Scotlandball_Lumi.png ScotKilt.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Scotland-landscapeia.png Scottish_Countryball.png Comics United Kingdom - PB COMPETITION.png 941.png The Landlockers.png Q0IVwkt.png WjNKcqv.png 29NruAD.png RHnUact.png Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png Ji0izrwef9qx.png 12932554 1710271839186504 2194951082687558245 n.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png 7D5rMcs.png Comment MNiLhpLA4ZbazCYBPHDkNnVnH2PgEdrE.jpg P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok 06y918q14m601.png Country-balls-american-logic.png 5ovcaiqlt3121.png WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png DrYKuV4.png 9GJQ1Xv.png 'aVthcpZ.png 8eYTbBu.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Byz-Celts.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg Dr Osterreich Lesson 3.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Dont Leave.jpg UK Dungeon.png Pansy.png Scotland_votes_no_for_Independence.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg MwojC9w.png Freedommmm.jpg Independence.png C9IhiuN.png A7T3xBM.png 1c6iNhJ.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png 6OO7XEG.png Food.png Q4rAkF3.png QD6gLDt.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png KZpUA.png QFuZ1sU.png SxEmfYW.png GJ3e4EU.png Whale Vomit.jpg Types of Drinks.png Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Icelandic Love.png Stupid Europeans.png Making the Flag.jpg BdAwLb3.png Scottland.png Scotland.png Celts.png }} es:Escociaball sco:Scotlandball zh:苏格兰球 sh:Škotskaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Future Countryballs Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Calvinist Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:ISIS Removers Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:Scotlandball Category:Scottish Gaelic Speaking Countryball Category:UKball Category:Blue White Category:Monarchy Category:North Europe Category:West Europe Category:Cross Category:Beer Category:Atheist Category:Islam Category:Communist Removers Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:World Cup Participants